


【彬昇】White night（番外篇）

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】White night [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Another story, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200322--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】White night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834984
Kudos: 3





	【彬昇】White night（番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 200322  
> \--

「啊……」

直到喘息聲漏到對方耳裡才終於得到解放，姜昇植被吻得有點暈，鄭秀彬的那裡和姜昇植的互相接觸，癢癢的讓人受不了。

鄭秀彬並不是要放過他才停止接吻，右手放在對方的胸上揉了又揉，同時用下身慢慢磨蹭對方和自己一樣堅硬的部分，看著姜昇植紅著臉看著自己微微喘氣卻不反抗的樣子，自己的心臟也跟著激動起來，雖然還不能確定，這樣的衝動算不算愛情。

  
吃飯的時候那人看似已經釋懷地說著過去的事情，他稍微撥動的淺粉色頭髮像是櫻花花瓣在風中飄著的樣子，他是忠心的櫻花樹，過了多少年都佇立在這裡，等著那個說會守護他的人回來。

究竟是過了多久呢，時間停止過嗎，還是他為了那個人失去的時光從來就只是自己的想像？

鄭秀彬問他恨不恨，姜昇植就只是微笑著搖搖頭，沒有回答只是繼續吃著飯，催促鄭秀彬趕緊吃飯否則就要涼掉了，氣氛變得有一點僵，鄭秀彬坐到姜昇植身旁，沒有說話只是把頭靠在姜昇植的肩膀。

「我真的沒事，別擔心我。」  
「嗯，我只是有點睏才跟哥借一下肩膀而已。」

雖然鄭秀彬從未有過刻骨銘心的戀愛，也許沒有辦法體會那有多麼令人受傷，但懷抱著不同的傷痛就不能算是同病相憐了嗎。

眼前的他是如此動人，如果那個人鄭秀彬也認識，現在一定會瘋狂傳訊息炫耀自己和姜昇植同居了，變成兄弟了，而且姜昇植身上的味道真的有夠香，拋下姜昇植離去肯定是那人的損失。

  
姜昇植的背貼在浴缸後頭的牆壁無路可退，被磨蹭得忍不住發出聲音，鄭秀彬的手在他的上半身游移著，能摸到的地方都摸了個遍，再次吻上姜昇植的唇，右手握住自己硬到不行的地方往姜昇植的洞口處試探似的蹭幾下。

「啊、嗯……」

  
不意外的又讓他發出了色情的叫聲，稍微起了玩心，但怕讓姜昇植靠著浴缸可能會很難受，反正在這做一次應該不至於把浴缸搞壞吧？

鄭秀彬稍微拉開距離把姜昇植拉到自己腿上，還好浴缸意外的蠻大的足夠讓鄭秀彬盤腿，然後繼續剛剛的動作貼著洞口處越蹭越快但就是不進入。

姜昇植快要受不了卻拉不下臉讓鄭秀彬停止動作，開口邀請鄭秀彬進入的話感覺會被嘲笑，自尊心不合時宜的阻止了他，雙唇緊閉的盯著鄭秀彬任由他磨蹭，時不時漏出口的喘息聲充斥整個浴室。

差不多玩夠了，鄭秀彬左手撫上姜昇植的臉用拇指搓了幾下他的嘴唇，像在摸自己最喜歡的毛絨玩偶般珍惜，想讓姜昇植自己坐上來卻得到抗拒的搖頭，明明就算是在水裡也能分辨出液體分泌暗示已經可以了，只好強行拉過來不由分說地插入，姜昇植被突然的進入嚇到身體向前倒雙手抓在鄭秀彬的肩膀。

「啊、啊…嗯嗯…你這個臭…小鬼…啊…」  
「嗯？哥不知道自己現在發出的聲音簡直就在說自己超舒服嗎？」  
「給我…啊啊…閉…嗯…閉嘴…」

鄭秀彬幾乎是貼在姜昇植的耳邊說的，挑釁般的用氣音說感覺可以把現在的聲音錄下來當成ASMR天天聽，姜昇植的耳朵跟某個影音網站的圖標一樣紅了，既羞恥又有點惱火，看著鄭秀彬的肩膀咬了下去，成功聽見鄭秀彬吃痛的喊了一聲，但此時的他還不知道這是在自尋死路。

鄭秀彬舔舔唇露出一個壞壞的笑，舔上姜昇植胸前的點，下半身頂得比剛才為止還要用力，姜昇植的手臂放到鄭秀彬的肩上，激烈的撞擊讓他忍不住仰起頭，鄭秀彬親了親他的喉結。

「昇植哥，看我。」  
「西八…啊…啊啊啊…嗯…你去吃大…嗯…」  
「哥，做人還是要誠實一點，你都已經快射出來了。」  
「啊、啊…你他媽…啊啊…」

姜昇植瞪向鄭秀彬，眼眶泛淚的模樣真讓人想拍成照片裱框起來當傳家之寶。

哥哥怎麼才剛認識就一直對弟弟罵髒話呢，這樣沒辦法當好榜樣的吧？作為懲罰，有禮物要送給哥哥。

在姜昇植的淚水還是忍不住流下來的時候，鄭秀彬就直接把自己體內的東西射到了姜昇植裡面，沒有馬上拿出來而是抱著姜昇植又再次吻了起來，感覺還可以再繼續，於是鄭秀彬偷偷的想再來一輪。

以為終於可以休息的姜昇植，明明還很喘卻感受到鄭秀彬仍放在自己體內的東西又有了動起來的跡象，大喊著鄭秀彬你不是人吧然後起身退後到白牆，火速清理掉鄭秀彬給的禮物後用要飛起來的速度逃離浴室。

留鄭秀彬一個人泡在被弄髒的水裡，鑽進被窩對自己發誓明天要是跟鄭秀彬講話他就是狗。

  
然後，時間證明ーー

他是。


End file.
